The Meaning of Strength
by wooden farts there on the go
Summary: After transforming in the fight against Cell Gohan still didn't want to kill him. He was weak. Dark!Gohan
1. Chapter 1

Blow after blow rained down on the obviously defeated green monster as incomprehensible power coursed through the body of the recently transformed young sayan. With that power came convoluted emotions that Gohan couldn't fully identify. He was angry of course. He just watched the monster Cell kill android sixteen, who was created for the sole purpose of murdering an innocent man, but overcame his programming do to his love of all life. Other people were hurt by Cell as well. Android eighteen was only starting to experiencing life and with the help of Gohan's friend Krillin she too began to grow past her programming. But Cell put an end to that, and grew stronger because Krillin allowed her to live. Gohan saw the terrible guilt in the short monk and this made his anger grow. Gohan was also scared. He once heard the sayan prince Vegeta speak about the legend of the super sayan. According to the sayan legend the first sayan to transform gained so much power he exploded and Gohan feared this would happen to him too. Gohan was also sad, disgusted, confused and excited.

Gohan snapped out of his contemplations as a weak punch was landed on his forehead. "Ha! you are not perfect!", hysterically screamed Cell. 'I should pay more attention it's cruel to allow him to think he has a chance', Gohan thought darkly amused, before creating a shock wave from his body propelling Cell a distance away.

"Now son! End it now!", screamed Gohan's father Goku unknowingly creating a conflict unseen in the most powerful being on earth.

A dozen disappointed looks ran through Gohan's mind on the face of his mentor Piccolo, and even more sneered comments about him being weak from Vegeta, prompted by Gohan letting his emotions interfere with a fight. But even so Gohan couldn't help it.

Gohan still didn't want Cell to die.

Gohan refused to show weakness though, 'I'm the strongest in the universe and I won't let someone so far bellow me as Vegeta look down on me', his addled mind demanded.

"No, he needs to suffer", declared Gohan ominously and began to pelt cell with tiny painful KI blasts.

His friends and family were horrified by his declaration. Goku even more so, he put his son in this situation and now he's questioning his decisions 'I should have protected my son from this' he feared.

Cell desperate to argument his own power began to channel the KI of one of the two androids he absorbed directly instead of relying on the power of his altered, perfect, form. He fired one powerful beam of KI at Gohan plowing through his smaller blasts and detonating directly on contact. Cell screamed gleefully once more thinking he's reclaimed the upper hand and began to charge through the air at his opponent obscured by dust and smoke from the explosion. As he approached he pulled his arm far out to put his maximum behind this blow but Gohan lashed out through the cloud to the extremely obvious and tempting target his reviled stomach made. Blood exploded from his mouth and he fell from the sky onto his knees and began to cough uncontrollably.

It was than that Cell realized his mistake. By directly drawing on the KI of the android inside of him, his KI after taking a great plunge with that last attack, was overwhelmed by the foreign KI which his body began to reject.

Android eighteen was regurgitated painfully from Cell's body coated in a layer of the monster's purple blood. Gohan was a little glad to see her safe but only a little, more so he was amused to watch Cell revert to his prior form and grow even weaker.

Cell looked up at Gohan smirking down on him and began to violently tremble, "No! how can I lose to you? I was perfect!", Cell yelled his voice sounding bloated in his broader form. Suddenly a terrible and desperate idea formed in Cell's mind, and he used his KI to increase the mass of his muscles and every other part of his body causing him to grow grotesquely unable to move and his KI to skyrocket. "No I won't lose! I'm going to blow myself up and take this whole planet with me", Cell exclaimed.

"What? No!", Gohan said as his mind raced, 'how could this fight that I was so easily winning go out of control so quickly, worse yet if I attack he'll detonate prematurely, there is nothing I can do about this'.

Suddenly Goku appeared before Cell before turning to look over his shoulder at his friends and his son, "Don't worry guys! I've got this!". he told them and smiled happily, innocently and reassuringly failing to quench his son's rising horror. He placed one hand on Cell and with the other he placed two fingers on his forehead and used his instant transmission technique to disappear with the monster just as the energy in it's bloated body began to peak.

Gohan fell to his knees in despair, 'my father is dead because I was weak'.

After a few moments Gohan rose ideas and plans forming in his mind before an energy blast impacted his right arm deeply wounding it. When the blast dissipated Gohan whipped around and saw Cell standing there in his perfect form once more with golden flames dancing from his body. In his peripheral awareness he realized that he could no longer move his right arm.

"Cell!", "That's right Gohan there's a reason I was named Cell. In the explosion I created one single cell from my body survived and I was able to regenerate fully! Furthermore I absorbed Goku's super sayin powers and became more perfect than ever! There is no way I can lose now!"

Suddenly cell sprung at Gohan, his tail and wing like protrusions trailing behind him whipping around with his sudden momentum. When he arrived he kicked the still surprised demi-sayan in the stomach. Gohan was at least partially prepared for his attack however and moved back with the momentum. He was propelled through the air but managed to control his flight in time to doge Cell's follow up punch and spun around striking Cell in the back of the head with his good hand. Cell fell to the ground on his knees once again, his vision white. As soon as he could see however he used Goku's instant transmission technique to appear behind Gohan, however do to his inexperience with the technique appeared directly before him. Gohan determined not to be caught unaware again struck out at cell this time who barely managed to doge it. The two fighters began a close range high speed brawl. Gohan only able to use one arm began kicking frantically trying to keep cell on the defense, and his plan worked to a degree, Cell still managed to land more hits on Gohan when they disengaged and both flipped back to land on the ground a large distance from one another.

"Don't you see Gohan? Nothing can defeat me! I am Perfect!"

Remembering his mistake Gohan had to prove to himself that he is not as weak as he believes himself to be after his fathers death decides to end this fight, to end cells life, immediately. Gohan began to concentrate as much power as he could into his left hand and began to chant, Cell seeing and understanding his intention cupped his hands at his side and began to chant at the same time.  
"KA... ME... HA... Me.. HA!"

The two huge blasts rocketed out of their hands at high speeds and quickly crashed into each other. The two began to fight, poring more of their KI into the blasts trying to overwhelm the other.

Suddenly a small KI attack landed on Cell's side, fired by Vegeta, distracting Cell for a moment. At that moment Gohan heard a voice in his head scream at him, 'now Gohan! Stop holding back', 'so even my father thinks I'm weak', Gohan interpreted his fathers words. With a spike of anger fueling his power Gohan powered even more KI into his Kamehameha wave overwhelming Cell and destroying every cell in his body.

XXXXXXX

Gohan sat leaning against a building on top of Kami's lookout as his or perhaps his father's friends talked with Shenron. As the battle was over once more his eyes and hair were back to black. The battle was over and his emotions have settled but still plague him despite his clear mind. Earlier his father refused to be returned to life compounding his emotional crisis, and told the others that they had Gohan to protect the earth now. But Gohan's heart wasn't in that goal. If Gohan was so weak to allow his father to die how can he protect the people he cares about? They would be better of without him. As for the innocent masses of the world, he doesn't know how he feels about them. His mother told him since returning from Namek years ago that he was not allowed to show them his strength as they would fear him. That annoyed him a little but he trusts his mother with that. But more so he just hasn't met many people. He lives in the mountains that he rarely leaves and only once without one of his parents. That one time however he did make a friend named Lime. Gohan was still unsure about Lime however, he never had a friend his age before and he remembers his mothers warning about showing people his strength. Gohan decided that visiting Lime might allay some of his turmoil so he quietly sneaks away from the lookout, those aware of his departure left him in piece.

AN: My first fanfic. It's kinda small but I intend to revise it thoroughly especially that last part. please tell me what I could do better


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan flew above the clouds a super sayan once more. He was a super sayan for all the time he spent with Lime and he feared that she wouldn't recognize his base form. The reason he always met her as a super sayan was he was undergoing a special training to try to gain control over his KI in that form. unfortunately Gohan's achievement with his new transformation caused a small golden aura to encase him once again.

As Gohan flew some of his lost confidence returned. After all he was the most powerful individual on earth ('even though I'm a weakling' Gohan forced that thought to the back of his mind) and he's sure that once he gets back to training he's going to become even more powerful. Gohan was certain that everything was going to go well.

Gohan quickly came upon the village that housed his young friend. He began his decent and landed just behind her home out of view. As walked around the house he passed a window through which he saw a TV depicting a very familiar and ridiculous looking man. 'That's... Mr. Satan isn't it?' Gohan remembered how the man shouted his name to everyone at the Cell games. 'What's he doing on TV?' questioned Gohan.

Gohan despite the distance and obstacles could easily hear the TV with his sensitive senses from where he was. "That's right folks after I exposed Cell's powers as tricks and stuff, I Hercule Satan was easily able to kill the monster Cell and save the entire world!" Gohan was stunned as people began to cheer. 'Didn't these people witness Hercule's short fight with Cell before Goku took his turn? How could anyone think he beat Cell?'

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" began a reporter "If all of Cell's powers were tricks who were those people who fought him with similar displays?"

"They were friends of Cell! They came to make the fight look impressive! You needn't fear now people without their leader you'll have no trouble with Cell's fear mongering accomplices!"

With that the onlookers began to cheer excitedly, including now that Gohan began to pay attention Lime and her grandfather in front of the TV "I'm so glad to see the world at peace again grandfather. Also you know what this means? Gohan was not stronger than you! He was just some liar! I'll bet the only human stronger than you is Mr. Satan himself!" Lime and her grandfather laughed together.

Gohan felt pissed! Gohan was so angry that his aura began to rage golden and emit enough force to cause the wall he stood in front of to collapse. The occupants of the house turned to the newly constructed entrance.

"Lime I was your friend how could you believe Hercule!" Gohan yelled feeling highly betrayed.

"Shut up Gohan! Mr. Satan said your evil and he saved the world!" Lime believing all of Gohan's powers deceptions began to charge the young sayan. Gohan thought the little girl insane charging him with her small size and power level but obliged as she approached and pulsed his aura the slightest bit causing enough force to send her crashing through a wall weakened by the collapse of an against wall and the families general poverty. Over all Lime was unharmed.

"Lime!" exclaimed her grandfather in worry. He was slightly wiser than his granddaughter and knew that if his powers were tricks than he was capable of them because he prepared before hand and that if he forced him into an area he was not ready to fight in he wouldn't be able to fight back.

Lime's grandfather Mr. Lao whipped around and kicked a board in half on the opposite side of the house from Gohan causing the structure to collapse. Gohan looked up and saw the roof of the house begin to fall on him. He flipped backwards and landed a large distance from the house. He did not expect to see Mr. Lao in front of him when he looked up. Despite his off balance and unprepared state Gohan was still easily able to doge every attempt the man made to strike him. Soon Gohan moved inside of his guard and laid one weak attack to his head to make him dizzy before pushing him a distance away with another strike to his abdomen. When Mr. Lao looked up he looked at Gohan with hatred before beginning to close the distance between them before jumping in the air and getting in place to kick Gohan hard. Gohan grabbed his ankle and through him against a close by house where he stood leaning against it quite dazed.

Gohan watched as Mr. Lao recovered and took a single step towards him. Right than Gohan hated the man. The other started this fight and can't recognize he can't win, he won't stop trying. he doesn't realize how weak he is towards Gohan who could end this fight at any time. Well Gohan decided that time should be now. He extended his hand at the man palm forward and fingers hooked towards him and shoot five slim KI blasts from each of his fingers which riddled his body like bullets and painted the house behind him red.

"Grandfather!" Screamed Lime anguished as she watched her guardian fall. She ran to his side before looking at the young man who so wounded her loved one. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen how evil he was on their first meeting. She glared at him with hatred.

As Gohan looked at the expression on Lime's face he figured his mission here was a failure and decided it was time to leave. 'That did feel pretty good though' Gohan thought with a smirk as he flew away.

XXXXXXXXX

Gohan quickly ascended into the air and began to travel north. Before he could build up any momentum however a stern and deep voice called from behind.

"Mt Paozu is to the east Gohan"

Gohan froze at the sound of his trusted mentor's voice. Piccolo was the one who trained Gohan in martial arts and one of the few people that he would define as his friend, and not a friend of his fathers. He was certain Piccolo witnessed that entire confrontation.

"You know if I go back there Piccolo my mother won't allow me to train. I need to be strong to protect the earth like my father wanted me to" Gohan tried to get Piccolo to sympathize with him, he knew Piccolo didn't like Gohan's mother Chichi.

"Like you've been doing such a good job of that so far?" Piccolo was aware of how delicate Gohan's situation was at the moment and didn't want to overly stress him, but he felt a confrontation needed to happen.

"And before you go running off to confront Hercule maybe you should think about who your really angry at. Oh an by the way nobodies told your mother" Piccolo departed at that not really making any suggestions for Gohan but hoping his words would lead him to make the right choices.

XXXXXXXXX

Gohan floated in the air for a time wrestling with himself. He really didn't want to go back to the place he called home for so long to a women who held him back so much. A women he can't deny, despite his best efforts, that he loves very much.

Gohan can't abandon his mother however she deserved to know that her husband wasn't coming back to her and she deserved to hear from her only son. Faced with no other decision Gohan began his journey east.

Gohan's hair was black again after the completion of his willfully long journey as he had no need of his transformation any more and it would likely concern his mother somewhat if she found his hair was still blond. As Gohan approached over head he noticed his mother working in her garden. He landed a short distance behind her.

"Mother..."

Chichi stood from her crouch and turned to face her son "Gohan it's so good to see you safe" She was truly elated "but where's you father?" noticing the way her son was looking away she began to grow concerned.

"He's not coming back mother"

Now Chichi began to grow angry "What do you mean he's not coming back? Why can't you use the dragon ball's if he died?"

Now Gohan was feeling nervous in the face of his mothers anger "W-well what I meant was he decided we were safer if he didn't come back this time."

Chichi didn't know how to feel. 'This is only temporary right? He'll-he'll come back'. One thing Chichi did know was that she wanted things to go back to being as normal as possible. Chichi smiled at Gohan and said "well come inside I'll make you some lunch".

Once more Gohan had to wrestle with his decision. Gohan already decided not to stay but his mother-lunch-GAH! how could he say no!? But no nothing could get Gohan to step foot into that house. Gohan took a deep breath and hardened his resolve "I'm not staying Mother".

Gohan's response aroused Chichi's turbulent emotions "WHAT! Your going off to train just like your no good father always did aren't you! Well I won't have it! Get inside right now and start studying! No time for lunch my baby's going to be the best scholar ever!"

Gohan's calm shattered and he began to silently panic. Gohan's racing mind happened upon a great solution however and he calmed himself again. "Training isn't the first thing on my mind mother.

If I'm going to be a great scholar mother than I need to learn form the best and I need to discover things on my own" Gohan knew he could convince his mother with his half-truth.

"But Gohan your still a child" "Yet I know more than you. I've noticed you've long stopped asking me what I learned today"

Having all her logical argument defeated Chichi began to feel illogical "But Gohan who will make you meals for you!"

As it looked like she was about to cry Gohan felt it was time to gently end this conversation. "I can make my own food Mom I've been able to for a long time. It's time for me to go now Mother good bye, I'll see you next time" Gohan smiled at her and departed his destination: North City!

AN: Man I'm really enjoying writing those action sequences even if there's always been a clear out come for each so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer(cause' I forgot first chapter): I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z or dragon ball gt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sat upon the peck of a mountain surrounding north city. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed in meditation. When Gohan was younger he begged his mother to allow him to study outside so he could directly examine the minerals he was learning about in his study of geology. During this time he mostly played as young boys will, but due to his sense of filial duty he did study those minerals and he discovered that all things have some KI naturally flowing through it. He was currently making use of this discovery.

Gohan reached out with his senses, deep into the mountain he sat upon searching for his objective. He failed, so he left the mountain he currently resided on only to land on the next closet in the mountain range to resume his search. This went on for some time and he noticed some anomalies in the earth bellow him but very little of what he searched for.

Three hours later Gohan's eyes popped open and he jumped up from the mountain he was currently scanning. He flew higher and higher before turning so his body faced the mountain and powered a KI blast. Gohan would like to be more subtle but he figured he could modify his technique when he had more time. Gohan fired his relatively weak blast at the mountain. He had energy enough to destroy the entire planet but that was not his objective. As his blast hit large chunks of earth and dust fell down the slop of the mountain as Gohan's energy relentlessly dug its self towards it's target deep in the earth.

When the dust and earth settled Gohan landed upon the ground in a crouch. Brushing some dirt off the ground Gohan was met with a golden glow. He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan looked down upon North City, his temporary home, from the window of his posh hotel room a week later. The hotel manager had initially refused to allow Gohan to stay there without a parent, but if money talks pure gold sings like a choir of angles to greedy men everywhere. Gohan spent the prior week trying to build contacts. There is a university on the outskirts of the town that he tried to apply to. He told them he would ace any test they could offer him if they only gave him a chance. They refused to even consider it until he had proof of a high school equivalency education.

Never the less Gohan tried to change their minds and impressed a few well connected people in his attempts, but to no avail. It was only today that he wrote his high school equivalency test(With the help of an influential university professor moving up the test schedule).

He passed easily of course.

He didn't waste the six days between those two dates. He spent them talking to potential suppliers for his future endeavors. Computer business, chemical research, medical research, general research, and general raw materials were industries he was interested in. He also inquired about odd costumers that they had in the past, and although there was a few leads, he found nothing of what he was looking for. This lack of information was just as valuable as a major lead would be however, there is always a paper trail and a apparent lack of one is very interesting.

This took up five days of Gohan's week. The final day, yesterday, he spent training. Gohan was disappointed with how productive the day was however. After all what good could a few push ups have for a super sayan 2?

There was still another week before his university entrance exam so Gohan decided this was a good time to investigate the anomalies he sensed with in the mountains surrounding his new home.

As Gohan flew further north still he thought about what he hoped to accomplish during his time in school. Honestly Gohan was not at all looking forward to attending class. He would be in class with people twice his age, likely half as smart as him and learning things he likely already knew, if not now than by the time he was studying it after the university library became available to him. Gohan figured he could study for a few months and then release something revolutionary in his chosen field and test out.

Gohan brought his mind back to the present as he approached the geographical anomaly. It appeared to be a dome of KI only slightly brighter than its surroundings that Gohan could not sense past.

This wasn't the first time Gohan had encountered this phenomenon however. Gohan discovered years ago that this effect was caused by several simple minerals refracting KI off one another creating this wall. It would take an expert of geographical energy to even notice the obstruction and even then it would be impossible to notice if it encompassed a smaller area. Even after identifying the anomaly Gohan almost overlooked it, until he noticed the meticulous and smooth way it was constructed. It was not naturally created.

Gohan landed on the offending mountain and began to use the thought out method for excavation that he devised the week after he destroyed the mountain to get at the gold. Gohan powered up and configured his aura precisely so it forced aside the earth underneath him and seared the walls he formed with extreme heat causing the walls around him to melt into glass and metal and other solid substances.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan made slow progress over the next several hours that made him wish he had the option of just blowing this mountain up. Finally Gohan reached his target and sat in his newly created mine shaft directly on top the obstruction. Gohan rested for a few moments before deciding to see what was underneath him. With a single finger he began to poke a hole through the earth so he could sense what was on the other side without what ever was there sensing him. It turned out that the earth Gohan sat on was far from stable.

As his perch came out from under him Gohan tumbled through the air before realizing which way was up and regaining his footing in mid-air. Gohan looked around the huge cavern he found himself in and found a hundred pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from the body of skeletal humanoid machines and a small fortress in the distance. Gohan tried to sense these machine's power levels but like the other androids could sense nothing, although this time Gohan could accredit that to the same phenomenon that brought him here.

After a heart beat they all charged him. The first fell to a lazy kick as Gohan gently spun in mid air and punted his head off as he reached foot level. The next came in a team of two and attacked from each side. He easily dodged both in the same motion and contentiously destroyed both with a weak KI ball. Once more he saw two of them move to attack him flying in a spiral formation towards him their KI forming an aura around them. They were still weaker than him so he moved to block them but moments before impacted he felt a blow land on his back causing him to grunt and flinch opening his defense enough for the other two land hits on him pushing him back a ways and forcing the air from his lungs. Gohan looked back and saw three not two robots observing him. He angrily destroyed all three with a single KI blast. Gohan saw pink light and looked up and behind just to see three androids powering a pink blasts in classic Kamehameha stances. Gohan mirrored the androids and as it threw its blast a moment later Gohan also fired his undercharged but still superior KI blast right at them. However as the beams raced to meet each other several androids flew in-between and into Gohan's blast and like flies to a bug zapper they exploded with small flashes of white\blue light. When the two attacks met Gohan's lost too much momentum to over power the androids and their KI plowed right through his and propelled him into the ground. Gohan realized that he was surrounded a moment later and sprung to his feet to see twelve androids holding hands in a circle around him. An instant later they self-distrust engulfing him in a fiery explosion.

Gohan thought he could use the smokescreen to transform but before he could even begin to attempt it he was attacked by an android who could couldn't even see his position until he was upon him. He destroyed effortlessly but that one was followed by several others who attacked as if they knew where he was hidden. The fight only went down hill from there the androids continually fought him from multiple angles with unnatural team work and strategy. It was obvious that these androids weren't valued for their power but for their mind which Gohan heavily suspects there is only one of shared amongst them. Gohan decided that a good way to diffuse that advantage is psychological warfare.

"Dr. Gero is dead!" Gohan screamed effectively stopping all of them in their tracks as they stared at him. "How?" came simultaneously from all of them in a multitude of different mechanical voices.  
"android 16 killed him, he was far stronger than Dr. Gero expected" Gohan knew sixteen was a prototype and although Gero knew he was strong he didn't knew exactly how strong. "He sent me to clear out this lab of anything dangerous, but accept any android who peacefully surrenders".  
All the androids were silent for a while before responding in their eerie voice "We will relocate  
when you are dead"

This was the cue Gohan was waiting for. During his distraction he attempted a new technique he devolved on the spot. He changed the KI in his skin to replicate the effect of the minerals surrounding this cave and in the skin of the androids causing changes in his KI to be unnoticed by them with his aura shining. Using this he slowly raised his KI. Now he dropped his stealth technique and devoted his entire focus to powering up as quickly as possible. With a single yell he exploded in gold and began the fight a new.

After that the fight was over. They attacked in well coordinated waves and fell in droves. His blasts tore through hundreds of the androids at once and it wasn't long before their were none left.

After the fight was over Gohan landed on the ground with a smirk on his face and calmly walked towards the structure in the distance. As he got close however he heard glass shatter from the ahead structure and a figure flew from it to land before him. The figure appeared far more well made than the apparently mass-produced horde that littered the ground. He looked entirely humane except for the thick segregated mechanical tail dragging behind him.

"I" he said "Am android 19B" before charging at Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

"I" he said "Am Android 19B" before charging at Gohan.

When he closed the distance he did a back flip and lashed out at Gohan with his tail. Gohan was expecting this however. If you have a tail why not use it? Especially when your tail is as frightening and dangerous looking as this android's.

Gohan easily dodged the tail and struck him in the back. The android just used this momentum to complete his turn before striking out with his left hand. Gohan caught the blow, noticing the hands disproportional paleness to the rest of the attackers body, but barely had time to block the tail that was whipping at him from behind. It left a long laceration on his right left arm.

Gohan decided to continue his lie "android 16 is going to"-

"liar" interrupted the android in his smooth quiet voice. He sprung at Gohan with very impressive speed and struck at his head. Gohan was startled by his speed and took a step back. Unfortunately he tripped on some android parts that littered the area around them. As he fell back he took the punch to the head directly.

As Gohan skidded across the ground he almost felt like he was going to pass out. Gohan felt completely out of his depth here. He had no idea Dr. Gero was capable of producing such powerful beings mechanically. He almost felt that this being could rival Cell before he absorbed his father's power.

Gohan did a back flip to land on his feet again but because he was unable to sense 19 he was taken far off guard when the android was already in front of him. Gohan took another blow to the head but this time turned with the blow and lashed out with his foot which was easily caught. Gohan span out of his grasp and retaliated with a punch from his injured arm the blow only making him flinch. Gohan failed to notice until now the androids tail encircling his ankle, he only noticed when it began to cut into his flesh. 19 came back from the blow with a headbutt that Gohan moved his head to avoid. The attack caught him heavily in the shoulder. Gohan needed to get his tail from his leg so realised a KI shock wave from his body. The android withered the storm before attempting another headbutt. Gohan took the blow in the other shoulder this time with a wince of pain before realising a stronger shook wave. 19 resisted for a moment causing most of his cloths to tear from his body before being repelled a distance and landing on his feet.

Gohan observed the others grotesque body. Very little of it actually looked human. His left arm and his right arm from the shoulder down was encased in a transparent casing showing a multitude of mechanical parts working in tandem to power his limbs topped with what appeared to be delicate white form-fitting gloves. A few of these mechanical components even protruded from the casing making Gohan wonder how he didn't notice this machines inhuman form. The right half of his chest down to just above his abdomen looked perfectly human with lightly tanned skin while the other half appeared to be stitched to the right half and covered with metallic scales. Instead of abs he appeared to have some kind of energy cannon lightly protruding from his middle. Some of his pants survived to cover his pelvis but they hung from him as if from a skeleton except one spot on his left side that appeared to rise and fall like a pulse but in such a inorganic fashion that would be terrifying to see on a human form. His right leg appeared to fallow the skeleton motif being very thin with a few spinning gears and glowing components. His left leg looked mostly human, but extensively scared and the inhuman pulse flowed down its length.

despite the fear that most would be feeling at the site Gohan couldn't wait to find out exactly how it worked, even to dissect its organic possibly components. Gohan also very much wished he could see his back from here.

During Gohan's inspection both combatants were breathing deeply but that appeared to be at an end. The weapon on the monsters abdomen glowed a dark red and Gohan ready to dodge. He didn't get the chance. Unlike KI blasts this one seemed to emulate light more than kinetic energy and was on Gohan at a similar speed. The heat diffused evenly over Gohan's body and fires caught on his cloths and hair while his skin lightly and slowly burned. As soon as Gohan managed to asses the situation he knew he had to disable the androids weapon. He had no way of dodging something at that speed. Gohan forced his way up the laser all the way to nineteen before punching directly into the barrel of the weapon and pulling out whatever mechanical components he could reach. Gohan's entire body was lightly burnt but his arm was even more heavily injured. At least the wound he got at the beginning of the fight was mostly cauterized. When that attack ended 19 head butted Gohan a third time and landed the blow head on. Gohan feel to his knees and clutched his head. He then released another shock wave from his body propelling the other away.

Gohan knew that he need more energy if he was to win this fight and so with the time he bought himself he began to power up again. strong winds came form Gohan's body making a clearing from the destroyed androids they were fighting on and making 19 slid across the ground a few inches. Gohan found his objective quite illusive and so pulled harder at his power forcing his aura to blaze brighter than it ever had before. And than Gohan found his objective and everything flashed white for a moment. When the light cleared Gohan was already striking quickly at android 19 who was only just managing to defend himself. When a headbutt of his own landed on the android's shoulder the casing all along his arm shattered emitting a high pitched whine as the components in his arm were freed from their soundproof container. With a fluctuation of his KI android 19B propelled all the sharp shards at the young boy but Gohan's skin was too hard with all of his KI flowing through it to be penetrated by the shards of glass like metal. With a knee to the abdomen half of the androids weapon crumbled and fell off. When the machine frantically lashed out with his tail Gohan grabbed hold of it and released a KI shock wave tearing the android away from his own tail. Gohan than powered a strong KI blast and quickly fired it at the other. 19 twisted around quickly and reviled his back, covered with glowing power cells and one single cannon. The android let out his own attack and the two met in the center. Gohan unprepared for any significant resistance was quickly over powered but when the attack reached his location he was already gone. With his back still turned 19 didn't notice when Gohan appeared behind him to the left of the cannon. He certainly felt it however when Gohan began tearing the power cells from his back one by one. Android 19 screamed in pain and began to fight to get out of Gohan's grip. Gohan let him eventually but he fell to the ground defeated. Gohan began to power another KI blast to end the fight when on the ground 19 span around aimed his left foot at him and attempted to kick him. Gohan caught the unexpected blow from his defeated opponent but that was exactly what the other wanted. With a battle cry the leg exploded along the grotesque pulse and sprayed Gohan with a green liquid. Gohan took a few more light burns before flaring his aura and dislodging the acid. with that Gohan stood up straight and fired a beam of energy at the android destroying his body.

Gohan began to walk towards the stronghold of his enemy in the distance, utterly serious, when android 19B's severed head landed before him. staring at it Gohan had a flash back of android 16 right before Cell destroyed his head. Gohan didn't want to be like Cell in any way.

Then the head spoke "Computer activate defensive maneuvers" loudly echoed through the cavern.

"Defensive maneuvers activated" said a soft female voice followed by a soothing chime. This however was quickly contrasted by a ominous sound of machines powering up which caused a strong wind to batter at Gohan's back making him stumble for a moment. Soon after Gohan heard the most evil sound his senses have ever experienced. A noise surly invented by the devil himself to mark Gohan's individual apocalypse.

"NOM NOM NOM!"

The wind that Gero's mechanical fortress was producing was drawing into it all the discarded and destroyed bodies of the androids that Gohan had dealt with earlier. All except android 19B's head which found its way into Gohan's grip. The decapitated android didn't seem to like this however and was biting Gohan's hand between his thumb and forefinger trying to donate the last power cell powering his head to the monolith weapon before them.

Soon enough all the discarded pieces of metal were goon from the floor. The tower in front of Gohan than sprouted thin crab like legs that lifted the body of the structure from the earth. after that the twisting top from the strong hold came off and reviled it's self to be a drill attached to an arm. This left a large hole at the top that the person who designed this weapon obviously couldn't condone. From the hole sported a cannon with a base that perfectly plugged the hole and a wide barrel. Soon after that soft female voice chimed again "Offensive weapons at 87%, structural integrity at 100%, mobility at 99%, defensive systems fully activated. Defensive confidence at 100%"

Gohan was offended that the computer felt that he posed absolutely no threat to it but decided that it would be best if he could try to take the whole lab intact. He clamped his hand over the mouth of his defeated opponent so that it could not talk than said "Computer deactivate defensive maneuvers"

"I'm sorry" the female voice said again. It really did sound sorry, although it also sounded electronic and blank "While defensive systems are activated this system does not accept commands" with that said it shot out a giant fireball from the cannon on top of it.

Gohan quickly fired a KI blast at the fireball which caused it to splay all over the ground between Gohan and his attacker. The blast however went straight through but the machine easily avoided it by sidestepping with its crablike legs. The machine than began to scurry backwards away from Gohan but Gohan was going to let it go anywhere, he practically lusted after the contents of that building. Gohan launched himself after the fleeing foe and when he arrived struck one of the joints in its legs with all of his strength. Gohan was shocked. He could do any damage to this thing even with his ultimate transformation. While distracted a panel oped above Gohan extending an arm that smacked the saiyan right into the earth where he was stomped on by one of the legs whose size encompassed Gohan's entire stomach. Gohan was in much pain but already had a way out of this situation. Using his aura mining technique Gohan sank a few inches into the earth. Than a few more. By the time he was a meter underneath the ground the force it could put on him lessen significantly enough for Gohan to escape. He exploded from the crater he created and began to weave through legs and newly descended arms that tried to keep him trapped and flame throwers that tried to burn him. It was like flying though a forest at top speed. Something lucky Gohan had some practice in. After about a minute Gohan escaped from underneath the thing and fired a KI blast he'd been powering during his escape directly at one of its legs. This caused a burn on the thing but didn't penetrate its armor. "Defensive confidence at 96%" rang the computer.

When Gohan realized that he needed much more power he put more space between him and the other before clenching his muscles and beginning to scream. Gohan was already using more power than he'd ever used before but he thought maybe he could force a little more from his tiring body. It seemed Gohan had no luck as a large rock fell from the ceiling of the cavern and forced him to discontinue his actions to dodge it. When Gohan stopped screaming he heard another noise and realized it wasn't his power that was beginning to collapse the place (at least not only his power) but that his objective had slowly moved to the back of the cavern and was using its drill to make a slow escape, also collapsing the place they currently were.

Gohan knew that he need more power but doubted that screaming and pulling at his maxed out energy would achieve anything. Gohan had thought of a technique at an early stage in his expedition today and was planing on developing it when he left. It was needed now however and necessity spurs innovation. Gohan changed the properties of the KI in his skin again making him impenetrable to sensors and canceling out his golden aura preventing any of his energy from leaving his body. Than Gohan changed a small portion of his KI in the center of his body to do the same. He than reversed the frequency of this energy.

Every inch of Gohan's body, both inside and out, felt like it was on fire. Gohan's body begain to glow red as a small amount of his super excited energy escaped the confinement he placed on it. He could also smell nothing but smoke. He hoped that the smoke was caused by Gero's creation earlier and not his own body. Gohan wanted his suffering over soon so extended a hand at the base of the stronghold and dropped his KI containing field around it. Energy exploded from Gohan, more than he thought could be in his body even during his most arrogant. It rocketed straight at and through all the legs on the thing and a portion of it's base. Far more of Gohan's energy left him than he'd intended as well and he reverted to his super saiyan form.

It also took most of his hand. What was left seemed to be a ball of muscle with five bare bones sticking out. Gohan hid the hand behind his back and pretended he didn't notice the state it was in.

Gohan noticed a broken window in the structure, likely where the android keeper of this place exited, and landed in there as the whirl of machines powering down and adjusting to some damage continued to come from the disabled structure. Than a female voice came from within the room saying "Structural integrity at 30%, Mobility at 2%, defensive confidence at 0%, deactivation defensive maneuvers" Gohan silently cheered that meant that, it meant the computer would start accepting commands again "self destruct in sixty seconds" Gohan wasn't cheering for that.

"Computer download database to an external harddrive" Gohan screamed panicked bursting into the room. "That operation will take 54 seconds continue?" "YES!" "Please wait"

Gohan looked around the room. It looked like any office, there was a desk with papers on it there was a sofa against one wall, there was a cabinet with different bottles of coloured liquids, and there was one wall that was entirely taken up by a super computer. Gohan had some time to wait so he sat the severed mechanical head on the desk and noticed that it had been damaged by his technique. He had no doubt that had the thing actually been organic it would have looked a lot like his hand right now, but being an android it instead looked like the terminator. Gohan amused himself for about two seconds by imagining the thing exclaiming in a thick Austrian accent "Get to the chopper!". Gohan figured he'd have to repair it sometime. After that Gohan waited around as if he had some business, or doctors appointment/meeting or something. He sat on the sofa and almost tried to twiddle his thumbs before realising he only really had one. Gohan needed something to sooth his literally scorched throat so he went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a cup of what looked the most like water. It burned going down. He hoped that was only the alcohol. He even looked through a magazine. It spoke of some beautiful actress who posted pictures of herself naked on the internet. It turns out they didn't actually show anything. The young boy felt let down. Throughout all of this the female voice returned and gave him convenient updates on what the progress of the two operations she was attempting were. He appreciated her fueling his rising anxiousness.

Finally the computer trilled "Download complete" and a panel in the wall by the giant computer began to slowly open. Gohan didn't have time though so he crushed his fist through the panel and came out with a glowing pink crystal with a flat base, sparing a single thought about how he was going to interpret the data on the odd storage device, before grabbing his new android head and exploding out of there.

Gohan was already in the shaft he created to get here when he heard the explosion and was only a few meters higher when flames began to chase him out. As he flew it occurred to him that the flames didn't actually care about him but were like him following the only possible path to freedom. He found it ironic. The flames slowly caught up to him inch by inch so Gohan did something drastic and struck the side of the shaft collapsing it bellow him. Unfortunately a few rocks only fell into the flame forcing the air to rush upwards even faster and instantly over taking the young saiyan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In a forest on a mountain unmarked except for a small sudden hole in the ground only a little wider than a child the ground began to shake. Than from out of that hole shot a gust of flames propelling a black blur like a bullet. That blur reviled its self to be a humanoid child completely naked, badly burnt and unmoving when it landed a few hundred meters away. Everything was silent again for a few minutes until the form let out a huge snore that sent birds near by flying and scared the crap out of a small rabbit.

The form than scratched it's naked ass with a hand more bone than flesh.

AN

So, I added somethings I found a little funny what did you think?(about both the humor and the chapter in general)


	5. Chapter 5

A year has passed since Gohan claimed the entire database of his defeated foe. Unfortunately that database was still largely undecipherable despite some advances. He'd already graduated from university with a PhD in physics although everyone knew he could have gotten one in any subject he chose. His University experience turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable since he skipped all the basic classes and entered the ones that would hold the best intellectuals in many different fields. It was almost enough overwhelming to be studying so many different fields at such an advance level simultaneously but he did. His peers did not interest him however. He knew that like the martial artists of this world without extraterrestrial interference they were mediocre at best.

When he initially joined the university he wanted to release proof of the existence of KI as his master thesis but that turned out to be more than even Gohan could handle with the time he was willing to spend in that place. Instead he released it about the type of energy known to the saiyans as Blutz Waves. Blutz waves were really just another type of KI that is produced by decreasing the potency of the KI produced by a star known as Solon(Soul-on) Waves. Piccolo showed up to congratulate Gohan on his graduation and also inquire more about solon waves. The Nemekian's connection to plant life made it of great interest to him.

Then he saw Gohan's hand, or lack of hand, and got pissed and sarcastic and asked if Gohan was going to make him walk the plank.

In the end despite consuming a sensu bean Gohan's hand was too far gone to repair and so he replaced it with a hook. That was supposed to be extremely temporary but he found the thing surprisingly useful. The limited dexterity that it possessed was quickly overcome anyways by an extremely controlled application of KI that Gohan learned and decided to call telekinesis. He thought it was likely that was the same way that Friza or the Nemekian's learned the technique.

Gohan was lucky though that Korin gave him extra sensu beans although that might of had something to do with the way that he asked for them.

XXXFlashbackXXX

Gohan walked around the tower and found yajirobe with a bowl of rice before him. Gohan opened his mouth and greeted him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and began to wave around his mutilated hand.

A single shred of mutilated flesh flaked off from Gohan's ruined stump and landed in yajirobe's

bowl of rice

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the glutton. The screaming attracted the attention of Korin the keeper of the tower from his back room.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed after emerging. It sounded very catlike which would probably be less embarrassing than yajirobe's girlish scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed once more greeting the other.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Korin threw a brown bag at Gohan who knew what it contained. He than jumped off the tower backwards and head first and everyone screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!""AHHHHHHHHHH!""AHHHHhhhhhhh..."

Yajirobe looked at his ruined meal and thought to himself how he never found a type of meat that he hadn't enjoyed before...

XXXFlashbackEndXXX

Because Korin was kind enough (scared enough) to provide him with extra magic beans Gohan felt comfortable enough to practice his new technique. Gohan learned that the reason the technique hurt so much was because Gohan was already at the maximum energy his body could handle and he forced his body past that. Through slow and careful training he started in the last year to force his body to learn to tolerate the increase in energy. He still found it used far too much energy though. It was a real struggle not to allow all of his energy to escape him at any opportunity when he used his new technique. Because part of the technique required him to become invisible to KI sensing nobody had any idea of Gohan's training.

Gohan also moved out of the hotel he'd been living in during his time in school. He bought a small laboratory and used his mining technique to expand into a subbasement while he lived in the high levels. This subbasement is where most of Gohan's research takes place. He feels quite frustrated with that however because there are so many projects he wishes to undertake he decided to limit himself to developing a super computer that can decipher Dr. Gero's odd storage device, and projects that Dr. Gero likely wouldn't even began to theorize of. To that end Gohan began to research the sensu beans. The best explanation that Gohan can give their powers is "magic". Gohan can't even grow them for reasons he can't explain. He had a small plan to correct that but it's still in the planing stages.

Although Gohan had been able to decipher very little information from the database there was one thing he managed to achieve. He repaired android 19B.

And so there was Gohan with the freaky metal thing siting on his desk its eyes fluttering as if awakening form some dream. Than his eyes snapped open and he immediately said upon spotting Gohan "I won't tell you anything"

Gohan responded by poking him in the eye.

"OW Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"I would suggest you start talking Dr. Gero is dead and the body he created for you is destroyed I'm the only ally you could ever make" Gohan intended to ruthlessly force the others servitude even if he had to play around in its brain.

The thing on Gohan's desk glared at him with its shining red eyes. "I constructed that body myself after the doctor abandoned that lab with me in it"

Gohan was surprised and impressed. This android just became a far more valuable potential ally to him. "Why would you need to do that? Was there something wrong with the one you initially had"

"Of course not! I was the strongest android the Doctor created to date! The problem was that I couldn't grow stronger the way that biological organisms do so the Doctor stopped developing me and began constructing one who could. Despite the fact that the other nineteen had a fifth of the power that I did and could not efficiently assimilate the power that it absorbed he still went with that one over me. I intended to grow infinitely stronger though and show him that he was wrong to abandon me and to do that I began upgrading my form."

"You should see this as an opportunity than. Shred any of the flawed form that the Gero gave you and together we can begin to build a new body for you. One far stronger and more beautiful"

The android knew that this was about the only chance he had of regaining mobility. The other he knew was a child and likely would be very easy to manipulate and control and eventually betray and destroy or flee if necessary. He put a resigned expression on his face and said "Very well I  
shall help you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

And help Gohan he did. In a months time Gohan had constructed a computer far more powerful than any the earth had ever seen. He'd assimilated a third of the huge amount of information in Gero's database and began a dozen new research projects based upon his research. The three things that most interested Gohan was the molecular synthesizer that allowed Dr. Gero to create all the resources he required for his research, the limited research the other did into space travel, and the research into magic.

Dr. Gero once had the opportunity to interrogate a incompetent wizard and recorded the information but found that magic wasn't suitable for what he required it for and stopped most of his research.

Magic he discovered was just another form of KI manipulation but where martial artists focus on large displays of powerful destruction, wizards focus on small displays of well controlled creation. telekinesis does fall under this definition. He also found that a small amount of the research into magic was used to help create the monster Cell. Gohan decided that his androids, starting with the body of android Nineteen-Bee, would be creating using more magic than technology.

Until than however he created a small temporary body for the android. It kinda looked like a stick figure but it got him where he needed to go.

Now Gohan just need to find a way off this planet.


End file.
